User talk:TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST
Welcome, TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:56, September 16, 2011 Re: The Magical Lamp I have not. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Toby and Henreitta It's a custom item! I used a Recycling cars box for the box. Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you! I also wish they did it :c Also, the picture was taken on my couch :3 Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I also have a homemade Victoria I made out of the design kit thingy! Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll take some pictures with my HD webcam and upload them to tinypic. Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh here is the pic Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Newer and better picture! Rawrlego "Playful?" 19:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I added you! Also check out this wiki! Rawrlego "Playful?" 20:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It seems quite intresting but I'll have to read it later because I'm working on this wiki! Come join The Animals wiki and I will give you administrator there! Rawrlego "Playful?" 20:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your icon Did you reskin Rich's Wilbert's face without his permission? I'd suggest using the UKBL version on the DLS. Since UKBL discontinued their range, it's really alright to mod those as long as they're not released. SodorProductions 18:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the general rule of thumb is to ask for permission before reskinning. And your Planet Auran account is your DLS account. There's tons of old UKBL content up there that they didn't bother to remove. Wilbert and No. 16 are on there too, you just search for the username PopeyeAustralia. Molly, Iron Arry and Bert and even Salty are up on the dls too, under CMBurgess' name. SodorProductions 18:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he doesn't. And in regards to your offer on the co-writer thing, I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. I don't really collab with others when I write. SodorProductions 18:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Face packs still count actually. I found that out when I had swapped out SI3D's Henry's faces with the NWR 3D Sir Hayden faces (which were also Henry's but with some RWS faces included. The Animals Wiki Actually it's about my made up TV show but you can make pages about YOUR pets because 2 people only know about my made up show. Rawrlego "Playful?" 21:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Like the pictures I uploaded of 2 of them? Rawrlego "Playful?" 21:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :: With what? Also I'm adding categories like crazy! (Please talk to me on http://theanimalstv.wikia.com/wiki/The_Animals_Wiki :: Rawrlego "Playful?" 21:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway Customs Yes, alot of them :p BTW on the animals wiki the camera that took the pic of Stretch is on top of Victoria! Rawrlego "Playful?" 22:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll post some later, right now I'm editing http://theanimalstv.wikia.com/ Rawrlego "Playful?" 22:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Computer Screen Oh no! BTW I just got out from bed and I'm ready for another day of working jard on the wiki! Rawrlego "Playful?" 12:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : C'mon dude! Get on The Animals wiki! Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, I've edited alot of badges and added alot of pictures and pages! Also this is my 300th edit! :o :) :D Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: SI3D I joined before account approval was implemented. It was implemented because there were major spam attacks. SodorProductions 18:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Missing Kuids Sorry mate, I'm missing those too. Maybe try asking someone on the Auran forums, they might know. SodorProductions 23:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC)